Watarara and Nova Blade, First and Last Mission: Part 1
Written by: Chopper Fan Helped by: 1NF3RNO Part 1: Meeting “Sir, I got important news for you!” A cloaked soldier ran into Dragon’s Base “You might want to see this!” The unnamed man put the papers in dragon’s hand and left. Dragon had a person on each side, on his right, a very large person with purple curly hair appearing through the opening in the hood of the cloak. On Dragons left, a slightly taller cloaked figure with black hair. They looked at the wanted poster that had a giant bird flying through smoke and in front of the camera. Below it said: “Free-Bird” Watarara, a dangerous criminal capable of taking down mass numbers of people in a relatively short period of time. Watarara broke into T-18 Military base and killed 43 marines and 21 prisoners. She has killed a vice admiral and she should be taken down on site. DEAD OR ALIVE: 230,000,000 belli." Dragon studied the poster and spoke with a smile “I’m very interested in this one, Iva, what do you think of this?” “YEEHAA! She’s a wild one alright! I’m sure she’ll be very entertaining around here!” Dragon looked back at the poster “Bring me this ‘Free-Bird’ Watarara, Nova. I think we have a new nakama here.” He looked to his left to see Nova nod his head in approval and leave. -- Watarara was flying in open water near base T-18. She heard a voice from down below yell “HOY!!!” She looked down at a ship to see somebody in a cloak wave a flag with her face embedded on the front. She thought how ridiculous this person must be but landed on the ship anyway. The cloaked figure had a joyous smile; he put down the flag and said “Good, please come inside. The Revolutionaries are waiting for you.” Watarara stared at him “you expect me to fall for that?” she said in a cold voice and the man lost his smile and had a confused look on his face. “I know the marines are looking for me right now, and I’m willing to bet that your one of them” She stuck out her wing, and tribal markings began forming around her eyes. The air around her wings began to catch fire as she held her wing nearly an inch away from the man’s nose. “If you really want me to meet somebody, tell them that I’m out here!” She kicked the man through the door and looked inside. Inside, a black haired eighteen year old boy walked out onto the deck of a ship. He wore a black outfit with gold trimmings on it, and a katana around his waist. He walked out into the light and stood in front of Watarara. She said “What do you want with me?” Nova answered “We revolutionaries want you to join us. We know how you free anybody no matter what the circumstances, and Dragon was very interested in you. I'm afraid I cannot leave without you” “Dang, you get straight to the point” she raised her guard “and how am I to trust what you say is true?” Nova smiled a bit “You want to fight? Hah, that would be fun if we fought over dry land, but here, if the boats destroyed in the middle of the ocean, it would be one less way for me and the rest of the revolutionaries to get back.” He held out his hand “If it makes any difference, I’m the one who revolutionized south blue, My name is Nova Blade The Blur!!” Watarara looked at him “You? You saved all of those people in south blue?” She lowered her guard and thought for a second “Fine, if what you say is true, I’ll go.” She shook his hand with her wing and they departed. Category:Stories Category:Chopper Fan Category:Collaboration